This invention relates to a manual implement for positioning a golf ball and golf tee at a driving area on a golf course or driving range. The manual implement has a first concavity fitting an outer surface of a golf ball, and a second concavity fitting the side surface of a golf tee, whereby the golf ball and golf tee can be assembled together on the implement for simultaneous positionment on a driving area.
Prior to the present invention, various implements have been suggested for positioning a golf tee and associated golf ball at a tee area on a golf course. Patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,737 to S. Park, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,369 to P. Phelps, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,856 to G. Eimerman.
The present invention concerns a hand-held implement having a concave segmental upper section adapted to fit against a golf ball, and a generally rectangular lower section extending from said upper section for retaining a golf tee in alignment with the golf ball when the implement is held in a person""s hand. The person can encircle the fingers on one hand around the implement and golf ball, to push the ball-aligned tee into the ground surface. An adjustable stop in the implement limits the penetration of the tee into the ground, to adjust the height of the ball in accordance with individual preference or particular situations.
Specific features of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawings and description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.